Tear Away
by punkydiva17
Summary: *Completed* song 3 of the iPod challenge. Song is "Tear Away" by Drowning Pool. Hunter and Stephanie are reflecting on their motives before their 2002 marriage/divorce.


_**I'm tearing away**_

_**Pieces are falling I can't seem to make them stay**_

_**You run away**_

_**Faster and faster you can't seem to get away (break)**_

The rage was bubbling inside him, threatening to spill over in epic proportions. He stalked down the hallways, humiliated, angry. He was dressed in a tux, ready to exchange vows over again with his wife, Stephanie. The technicians and ringhands were trying to get the ring set up, fixed up to look like an altar, with steps and flowers and a white carpet in the ring. It was supposed to be the happiest night of their lives, and yet, here he stood, pacing back and forth, trying to keep himself from becoming a total madman.

His mind flashed for a second. How the hell was he supposed to go through with this, keep a straight face, knowing that she had lied to him about being pregnant? Did Stephanie even know that Linda had told him everything? And did Vince know that Stephanie wasn't really expecting his grandchild? These thoughts were making him sick. He knew that the McMahon family could resort to some pretty lowbrow disgusting things, but even he had to admit that this was reaching a new low. He knew Linda McMahon hadn't particularly approved of him as a son-in-law; however, the fact that she had informed him of her daughter's scheme had spoken volumes to him, and for that, he was eternally grateful. It was good to know that there was at least one good member of the family.

"Hunter...Hunter..."

He turned his head to see a young female technician named Constance approach him. She was a cute little thing, he observed silently, with red hair in a pageboy with big brown eyes framed by long, blue-black lashes. "We need you at the Gorilla." He nodded, tightening his low blond ponytail.

_Game time, _he thought, squaring his shoulders. Tonight was the night that he finally found his freedom that he had lost so many years ago when he had drugged Stephanie and married her. He followed the young tech towards the ring area.

_**Hope there's a reason**_

_**Questions unanswered I just don't see everything**_

_**Yes I'm inside you**_

_**Tell me how does it feel to feel like this**_

_**Just like I do?**_

Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley sat in her locker room, fixing her hair up. She was smiling; her last wedding to Hunter hadn't been a shining moment in her life; however, she was determined to have her own fairy tale wedding. By any means necessary.

Sure, she hadn't really thought about how she was going to show, or deliver the baby she told Hunter she was expecting. She was half expecting to put herself through an accident and suffer a "miscarriage". It would keep Hunter in the palm of her hand, and it would take the heat off of her. She would have to talk to Kurt Angle about it. He'd help her. She smirked at her reflection in the mirror. It wasn't a secret that Kurt Angle was head over heels in love with her. If she told him to jump off a bridge, she knew that he would do it. It was just the power that she had over people. And she was proud of it. It might hurt him to Angle Slam her, but if she could convince the world that it had caused a miscarriage, then Hunter would stick by her side and he'd be after Kurt Angle with a vengeance. She knew that most men found being a father a shining accomplishment in their lives.

She knew manipulating Hunter was wrong. Up until his torn quadriceps injury about eight months before, they had been reigning dominant in the locker room, as leaders of the McMahon-Hemsley era while her parents had gone into a self-imposed exile. But things had changed, with her taking over ECW and her brother Shane forming the Alliance to put her father out of business. When Hunter had come back, he seemed to have little patience for her, and she knew that there was a good chance that her days as Mrs. Helmsley were up.

That was when she began scheming.

_**I don't care about anyone else but me**_

_**I don't care about anyone**_

_**I don't care about anyone else but me**_

_**I don't care about anyone**_

Stephanie wasn't a stupid woman. She had a handful of Superstars in her back pocket. With only a kiss between the two of them, Stephanie knew that she had Kurt Angle in the palm of her hand. And if any Superstar crossed her, she just had to snap her fingers and she knew that Kurt would deal with them accordingly. She sighed; Hunter used to be like that. She couldn't figure out where she had gone wrong with him. Maybe it was by coming back after purchasing ECW. She had given him time to think, and now he was second guessing his entire marriage to her.

A technician poked her head through the door. "Mrs. McMahon-Helmsley, everything's ready for the wedding."

Stephanie turned to the technician. Her name was Cara. A homely young woman from North Carolina with dull, colorless hair and blue eyes. She stood, gathering her bouquet off of the table. It was showtime. She'd have more time later to think about how she was going to solve the predicament of her "pregnancy." She just hoped that she'd figure it out before Hunter caught wise to the situation and asked her for a divorce. She was Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, and she definitely did not get divorced. That's not the way things went for her. Women in power always got their way, and Stephanie McMahon, whether the people of the WWF liked it or not, was a woman of power.

_**Do I really want this?**_

_**Sometimes I scare myself I just can't let it go**_

_**Can you believe it?**_

_**Everything happens for reasons I just don't know**_

Hunter made his way out to the ring, trying to keep a level head. He knew Stephanie was capable of some pretty lowbrow shit, but this was pretty bad, even for her. Lying about a pregnancy just wasn't cool.

He made his way up the steps to the altar, taking his place beside the priest. There was no fucking way he was going to go through with it and remarry her. If she was lying about something this big, then God only knew what else she was lying about. Stephanie McMahon was a dangerous, powerful woman and he knew that by not marrying her, and even asking for the divorce, that he was opening himself up to the floodgates of hell.

The wedding march pulled him out of his reverie and he saw Stephanie making her way down the aisle with her diabolical father by her side. Both of them had wide smiles on their face. Stephanie looked radiant, but Hunter wondered just how radiant she was going to look at the end of the night when she was exposed to the world for the lying bitch that she was.

Stephanie could see there was something different in Hunter's eyes. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. She just hoped that he hadn't caught wise to her scheme.

Her eyes conveyed nervousness, fear. Hunter's were dead calm. The wedding was about to begin.

_**I don't care about anyone else but me**_

_**I don't care about anyone**_

_**I don't care about anyone else but me**_

_**I don't care about anyone**_

_**Or anything**_

_**But me**_


End file.
